Tower of Babel
Publisher's description ; :The United Federation of Planets has weathered its first major crisis, but its growing pains are just beginning. Admiral Jonathan Archer hopes to bring the diverse inhabitants of the powerful and prosperous Rigel system into the Federation, jump-starting the young nation's growth and stabilizing a key sector of space. Archer and the Federation's top diplomats journey to the planetoid Babel to debate Rigel's admission…but a looming presidential race heats up the idealogical divide within the young nation, jeopardizing the talks and threatening to undo the fragile unity Archer has worked so hard to preserve. : Meanwhile, the sinister Orion Syndicate recruits new allies of its own, seeking to beat the Federation at its own game. Determined to keep Rigel out of the union, they help a hostile Rigelian faction capture sensitive state secrets along with Starfleet hostages, including a young officer with a vital destiny. Captain Malcolm Reed, Captain T'Pol, and their courageous crews must now brave the wonders and dangers of Rigel's many worlds to track down the captives before the system is plunged into all-out war. Summary The Rigelians are being considered for Federation membership, even though there is still dispute among Federation members over the validity of the organisation. Archer and the Endeavour accompany a delegation from both powers to Babel, where the Federation will debate whether or not to accept Rigel as a member. Meanwhile, the Pioneer is sent to the Rigel system to learn more about their culture. However, the move is opposed by Garos and the Orions, especially since Rigel joining the Federation will affect the Orions' trade routes. To this end, they invite the First Families, a set of criminal organisations operating throughout the Rigel system, to join them and their allies. While Sam Kirk and Grev are examining the Rigelian archives, they are abducted by Garos' assistant Toric, who had murdered and assumed the identity of Rigelian director Rehlen Vons, and the First Families, who also steal records kept by the Rigelian Trade Commission, which will allow them to blackmail the Rigelian authorities. Archer spends the night with Rigelian delegate Sedra Hemnask but at the same time an assassin fires on Federation presidential candidate Anlenthoris ch'Vhendreni and Archer is framed. It is eventually revealed that Hemnask has blood ties to the First Families and was coerced into assisting them by threats to her father and half-siblings. However, she had no involvement in the assassination: Her assignment was simply to embarrass Archer by claiming he had seduced her to gain her support while convincing the delegation that Federation membership would provoke war in the Rigelian system. The assassination attempt was arranged by the Mazarites without their allies' permission and, furious that Garos' plan was ruined, the Orions have the Mazarites punished. The Endeavour and Pioneer crews begin a systematic search for Kirk and Grev. At one possible information site, Mayweather and Sangupta manage to convince an isolated group of Rigelians that the Malurians will betray them and enlist their help. Williams infiltrates a First Families stronghold but is captured after saving a servant girl from being raped. She is taken to Garos where she helps him realise the First Families intend to betray the Malurians and extend their influence. Toric is killed by his supposed allies but Garos escapes and not only gives Williams the necessary information to rescue Kirk and Grev but provides the Trade Commission with information that incites rebellions against the First Families and allows their members to be arrested and prosecuted. The Rigelians are accepted into the Federation. However, on Sauria things are proceeding less well. Outbreaks of plague in regions with alien miners allow Maltuvis to annex the areas without resistance in exchange for medical help: In reality, the Orions have provided him with both the plague and the cure. Tucker and Federation miner Toni Ruiz manage to steal the cure for the Global League, halting the plague and Maltuvis' expansion, but Maltuvis remains in control of most of the planet's mineral wealth. Tucker is discomforted when Section 31 are not only willing to leave Maltuvis in power so long as he continues to trade with the Federation but threaten Tucker with repercussions if he tries to bring Maltuvis down himself. References Characters ; :Abnett • Marie Chiang • Elizabeth Cutler • Takashi Kimura • Ian Legatt • Sascha Money • Pedro Ortega • Phlox • Aranthanien ch'Revash • Hoshi Sato • T'Pol • Zircher Michel Romaine ; :Yasmin Achrati • Tobin Dax • Clifton Detzel • Bodor chim Grev • Samuel Abraham Kirk • Konicek • Therese Liao • Travis Mayweather • Kenji Mishima • Malcolm Reed • Reynaldo Sangupta • Regina Tallarico • Valeria Williams ; :Jonathan Archer • • Astellet ch'Terren • Charles Tucker III (Albert Sims) • Marcus Williams • Matthew Harris • Erika Hernandez ; :Kalun • Lokog • Vhelis ; :Avaranthi sh'Rothress • Anlenthoris ch'Vhendreni Lecheb sh'Makesh ; :Tastra • Teixh Veurk ; :Haroun al-Rashid • Laila Alindogan • Tamara Ann Arouet • Gannet Brooks • Danica Erickson • Ysanne Fell • Charlemagne Hua • Mikhail Kamenev • Percival Kimbridge • Kuldip • Jeremy Lucas • Zhi Nu Palmer • Qaletaqu • Selina Rosen • Antonio Ruiz • Nasrin Sloane • Freya Stark • Thomas Vanderbilt • Emory Erickson • Quinn Erickson • Galileo Galilei • Theodor Seuss Geisel • Iyer • Percival Lowell • Muhammad • Margaret Mullin • Francisco de Orellana • Rebecca • • Elizabeth Tucker ; :Dular Garos • Rinor • Toric ; :D'Nesh • Honar-Des • Devna • Maras • Navaar • Harrad-Sar • Parrec-Sut ; :Dectof Corthoc • Fetrin Corthoc • Vemrim Corthoc • Damreg • Denuri • Ganaiar • Sedra Hemnask • Boda Jahlet • Adren Kospar • Mindlen • Kishkik Sajithen • Retifel Thamnos • Jemer Zehron Lovar Dleba • Gorvel Hemnask • Voctel Thamnos • Rehlen Vons ; :Bavot • Densri • K'shinari • Kurvanis • • Moxat • Naralo • Rolanis Karep ; :Sobon • Solkar • Soval • T'Nol • T'Rama Sarek • Skon • Surak • T'Maran • T'Pau ; :Rogra jav Baur • Bievel • Dashec • Jofirek • Nop Tenott • Eldi Zankor James Bond • Gora bim Gral • Holy Mother • Keyla • Orav Penap • Porthos • Riann • • Ibed Tarzah (Rihat Diraf) Starships and vehicles :boat • ( ) • Grennex G-7 • Grennex RK6 (light freighter) • • hoverskiff • Lorillian freighter • Malurian shuttle • Namkun • Niyilar 17 (fighter) • ore transport • ( ) • shuttlepod one • shuttlepod two • skimmer • Sud Qav (Klingon privateer) • Ware battleship ( ) • cart • (NX-class) • (NX-class) • Dleba • (NX-class) • escape pod • • Mariner 4 • repair pod • Rivgor • sea shuttle • truck • tug • • Xindi superweapon Locations :Babel (Babel Station) • • Earth (California • (San Francisco (Marina Boulevard • Starfleet Headquarters)) North America • Paris (Federation Executive Building)) • Gliese 283 B • HD I9632 system • Iota Pegasi (asteroid belt) • Kaferia • Kandari sector • /Pi-3 Orionis 3 • Psi Serpentis (Psi Serpentis A • Psi Serpentis B) • Raij’hl/Tau-3 Eridani • Rigel I (Trojan asteroid field) • Rigel II (Trykar Palace Hotel, Kefvenek) • Rigel III (Hainali River, Hainali Basin • Janxor) • Rigel IV (Poustof Hills) • Rigel V (Mount Dleba Observatory • Mount Halanar • Tregon • Tregon Sea) • Rigel VI (Ryneh Shipyard) • Rigel VII (Vinaula Mountains) • Rigel VIII • Rigel Colony One • Sauria (Lyaksti • M'Tezir (Basilic Palace) • Narpra (Patorco Harbor • Redik's) • Veranith (Veranith Parliament Building)) • Verex III • Voortrekker colony • Ajilon Prime • Akaali Homeworld • Alpha Centauri III • Alrond • Andor • Berengaria VII • Berengaria VII • Cheron • Cold Station 12 • Coridan III • Deneb Kaitos system (Deneb V) • Earth (Colombia • Cuba (Havana • Santa Clara) • Eurasia • Florida • Greenland • Iowa • Jamaica • San Francisco (602 Club • Fisherman's Wharf • Third Street Promenade) • Sanctuary District • South America (Amazon Basin) • Venezuela) • Maluria (Malur) • Mars • Mazar • • Neptune • Orelious system (Orelious IX) • Promellia • Qe'tran colony • Ramatis • • Rigel IX • Rigel X (Quintash Plaza) • Rigel Colony Two • Rigel Colony Three • Romulan Neutral Zone • Ross 271 • Saturn • Tau Ceti IV • • Tellar • Vega • Vega IX (Vega colony) • (Shikahr) • Ware trading post • Zavijava V • Zeta Fornacis VI Races and cultures :Agaron • Andorian • Boslic • Coridanite • Denobulan • Human (American • British • Centaurian • Cuban • European • Filipina • Japanese • Martian • Scot • Terran) • Klingon (HemQuch • QuchHa') • Lorillian • Malurian • Mazarite • Orion • Rigelian (Chelon • Jelna • Kalar • raIjulngan • Zami) • Risian • Saurian (Narpran) • Suliban • Tellarite • Trill • Vulcan • Ware • Akaali • Arkonian • Axanar • Human (Amazonian • Augment • Chinese • Spanish) • Kaferian • Menthar • Nausicaan • Promellian • Ramatis natives • Romulan • Tandaran • Valakian • Vertian • Xindi States and organizations :Andorian Imperial Guard • Anti-revisionist • Babel Security • Colonial Port Authority • Corthocs • Earth Cargo Service • European Alliance • Executive Council of the Saurian Global League • Federalists • Federation Council • First Families of Rigel • Global League • Hainalian • Interspecies Medical Exchange • Klingon Empire • M'Tezir Empire • M'Tezir Expeditionary Medical Corps • M'Tezir Royal Command • Maltuvian Empire • Mazarite cartel • Orion Syndicate • Planetarist • police • Raldul • Rigelian Governing Board • Rigelian Trade Commission • Section 31 • Starfleet • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Security • Tellar Space Administration • Thamnos clan • Three Sisters • UESPA • United Federation of Planets • United Rigel Worlds and Colonies • Veranith Defense Force • Veranith Parliament • Zankor syndicate Alpha Centauri merchant marine • Andorian Empire • British East India Company • British Empire • Centauri First • Coalition of Planets • • Kaferi family • Kanyor clan • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon High Council • Lechebist • Military Assault Command Organization • Rigelian Defense Force • Suliban Cabal • Military Assault Command Organization • Starfleet Academy • Terra Prime • United Earth • United Planets of Tellar • University of Alpha Centauri • Vulcan High Command • Vulcan Science Academy Ranks and titles :administrator • admiral • agent • aide • ambassador • armory officer • assassin • assistant director • bartender • Basileus • bouncer • bridge officer • captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • chief slave • chieftain • colonel • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • councillor • crewman • crime boss • Deputy Director • diplomat • director • • doctor • engineer • ensign • environmental inspector • executive officer • farmer • Federation Commissioner of Foreign Affairs • first officer • gangster • governor • gunner • helmsman • historian • investigator • jeghpu'wI' • journalist • king • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • linguist • long shoreman • maid • mariner • maskmaker • merchant • merchant prince • merchant princess • miner • mining engineer • nurse • officer • philosopher • physician • pilot • pimp • pirate • police chief • politician • President of the United Federation of Planets • presider • professor • reporter • science officer • scientist • security guard • serf • • shareholder • shipyard operator • slave • • smuggler • sniper • soldier • spy • • Velom • warlord Science and technology :A class subgiant • ablative ceramic hull • adrenaline • agriculture • air tube • airlock • algorithm • Alrond Newsfeed • antenna array • antitoxin • artificial gravity • artillery shell • asteroid • atmosphere • atom • binary system • biological engineering • biology • bioluminescence • biometric interface • biosign • blood • bone • cannon • carbon composite hull • carbon-fiber composite hull • carbon-reinforced thermopolymer hull • castration • centimeter • centrifugal force • chromosome • clock • communicator • computer • computer server • cooling fan • crater • cure • data bank • data crystal • database • deflector • depression • detonator • dike • dilithium • disease • disruptor • DNA • doomsday weapon • drug • duranium • earpiece • ecosystem • egg • embryo • • farming thresher • fire • food synthesizer • force field • forensic scan • fossil • genetic engineering • geology • geometry • gravity • gravity plating • gun • hair • heat radiator • heart • hermaphrodite • hibernation • hologram • hormone • hormonal supplement • humanoid • iceberg • igneous • impulse engine • impulse reactor • indicator • intercom • internal-combustion engine • ion trail • jamming field • Jovian type planet • kilometer • kinetic energy • L5 point • lava • life support • light-year • linguistics • liver • lung • Malurian mask • mammalian • manipulator arm • mass driver • mathematics • mechanical engineering • medical science • medicine • metallurgy • melatonin • meter • methylacetylene • mineral • mining • Minshara-class • monitor • moon • moonlet • navigational beacon • night-vision visor • nocturnality • oceanography • orbit • ore • oxygen • particle beam • particle cannon • phase cannon • phase pistol • pheromone • pistol • placebo • plague • planet • planetoid • plant • plasma pistol • plastic explosive • polarized hull plating • portable transporter relay • power pack • pregnancy • probe • protein • puberty • Quvat virus • radar • radiation • radioisotope • red dwarf • replicator • reptilian • retinal scan • Rigelian Fever • robot • robotic maintenance drone • ryetalyn • satellite • scanner • science • security sensor • seed-particle launcher • self destruct • sensor • sensor probe • shield • shield generator • silica-based aerogel foam • sociology • solar collector • solar panel • solar radiation • spatial torpedo • sterilizing beam • street lamp • subspace • subspace phase discrimination filter • subspace phase transition • subspace radio • subspace relay • subspace transceiver • subspace transmitter • technology • technophobia • telepathy • telescope • terraforming • text translator unit • thruster • tractor beam • tractor emitter • translunar Lagrange point • transporter • transporter buffer • turbolift • ultraviolet radiation • universal translator • umbra • vaccine • Venus drug • viewscreen • virus • warp drive • warp factor • warp nacelle • waste recycler • wheel • white dwarf Other references :2129 • 2153 • 2156 • 2161 • 1960s • 2130s • 2140s • 14th century • 16th century • 18th century • 21st century • alcohol • alibi • American football • Andorian genders • angel • archive • art • Articles of Federation • autumn • Babel Conferences • bat • bathrobe • Battle of Cheron • Battle of Tau Ceti IV • beagle • bioluminescent algae • blackmail • book • Braille • brandy • brass • bribery • bridge • bronze • cabaret • Calrissian chameleon • candy • cannon fodder • canopy • cantina • casino • chandelier • charcoal • chess • chimney • cinnamon • civil war • • cockpit • coffee • coin • colony • continent • cot • cotton • corporation • country • coup d'etat • crossbow • cultural taboo • dart • day • decade • democracy • detention center • diplomacy • distress signal • eagle • Earth-Romulan War • economy • elephant • elf • elite lineage • English language • esplanade • exosexes • February • Federation embassy • fern • First Battle of Berengaria • first contact • fish • fishing • flagship • flight school • gambling • gisjacheh • glass • glenget • gold • goose • government • greenbean casserole • hairbrush • hangar • harbor • helmet • history • holy war • horse • hot spring • hour • hut • hypnoid • ice • iced tea • insect • interrogation • July • June • keffiyeh • kiosk • Kir'Shara • knife • Kolinahr • kreeyitch • language • launch bay • leopard • liquor • literature • lizard • logic • loincloth • long bow • Loq, HoD • magic • March • marriage • May • Menthar-Promellian War • mess hall • metal • military • minute • mirror • month • mountain • movie • mythology • narcotic stick • Narpran rum • necklace • net • Neutral Zone Treaty of 2160 • November • October • operating license • outpost • owl • pear • penal asteroid • pencil • penny • ''pevrig'' cake • philosophy • pig • pincer maneuver • piracy • playing card • plesiosaur • pon farr • potato • pottery • propaganda • protest • puppet • Pyrithian moon hawk • Pyrrhic victory • rainforest • Ramatis Choral Debates • rape • rebellion • refresher • regulation • Rigelian yak • river dolphin • robe • rock • rockslide • rope • rubber • rumweed • sauna • Saurian brandy • school • seaweed • second • segregation • sexuality • shechjuk • shower • sickbay • silver • slave market • slavery • smuggling • space boomer • spaceport • spear • spring • Starfleet Charter • Starfleet dress uniform (2160s) • Starfleet uniform (mid 2160s) • Surak's Analects • Suus Mahna • tattoo • tavern • The Teachings of Surak • Terra preta • thermoconcrete • toque • tortoise • torture • totem pole • • tray • tukhanthik • vegetable oil • Vertian crisis • vest • viewport • village • ''vyun-pa-shan'' • walrus • war • warship • water • wig • windshield • winter • wolf • xenophobia • xiangqi • Xindi incident • Yajchu' Information * The actual name and back story of the "white robots" mentioned in this novel would be covered more in depth in Uncertain Logic. Timeline Chronology This novel covers the period from 19 October 2163 to 18 November 2164. Production history Appendices Background Related stories Images External links * * Author's Annotations Category:Books Category:ENT novels